


Entangled

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan wakes when Marion cries out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

Siobhan wakes instantly when she hears Marion cry out, she moves to the woman's side, her touch light through Marion's hair, soothing her to sleep again. She knows it's a temporary respite. Sure enough Marion wakes moments later, screaming this time, sitting bolt upright, her breath coming in short, sharp panted breaths. 

"Hey, hey... you'll be okay."

Siobhan moves to stroke Marion's hair again, completely used to what happened next, Marion clinging to her. She pulls Marion into her lap, stroking her back gently, allowing Marion to cling to her. Siobhan's lips brush Marion's forehead gently, her voice gentle. 

"Relax, I'm here now."

Marion's grip relaxes, her hands skimming over Siobhan's clothing, pushing away the layers, her lips brushing Siobhan's neck. Siobhan hesitates just slightly, then pulls Marion closer, shoving away the night-clothes before letting her hands skim up Marion's back. This is how it always ends and Siobhan knows she should complain but she can't bring herself to care beyond wanting to protect Marion.


End file.
